The present invention relates to a furrower for forming seed furrows in beds, having a socket for connection to a support pipe and shares which are fixed against rotation but axially displaceable and removable from the support pipe. In one known furrower of this construction, the shares, in their head part, are provided with threaded holes by means of which fastening screws can be clamped against the support pipe. This type of screw attachment requires a considerable amount of time and labor in order to displace the shares on the support pipe or remove the share from the support pipe. This type of attachment furthermore has the disadvantage that the screw-thread connection can become frozen by dirt or rust so that the loosening or even the fastening of the shares requires considerable force.